The demand for data capacity in wireless networks has increased dramatically with the widespread use of smartphones and tablet computers. In addition to traditional voice services, consumers now expect to be able to use their wireless devices to watch streaming video, often in a high-definition format, play on-line games in real-time, and transfer large files. This has put additional load on wireless networks and, in spite of advances in cellular technology (e.g., the deployment of 4G networks, the use of newer versions of the IEEE 802.11 family of standards), capacity is still an issue that providers have to consider.